Oktober Guard
, Schrage, Daina, Stormavik and Colonel Brekhov.]] The Oktober Guard (октябрь in Russian - commonly spelled/translated as October or Oktober) is a Russian special operations unit. This elite formation includes volunterrs from the SETSNAZ Commandos, the Airborne Brigades, and the KGB Border Guards, among others.Red Star's filecard Usually thought to be the Soviet/Russian equivalent of the G.I. Joe Team, they are in fact composed of members from several Warsaw Pact countries. Unlike the Joes, the team is composed of just a small squad and most do not sport a fancy codename. The Oktober Guard often operates internationally, protecting and promoting Soviet and former Warsaw Pact interests. Despite the fact their respective countries are rivals with the United States during the Cold War, the members of the Oktober Guard are never portrayed as evil, but as military professionals doing their job and serving their countries. Their missions often put them at odds with G.I. Joe, but when the situation arises they often find themselves temporarily allied with the Joes against a common foe. With terror once again on the rise, the Oktober Guard was reformed in 2009 as a Collective Rapid Reaction Force. The Guard is intended to be used to repulse military aggression, conduct anti-terrorist operations, fight transnational crime and drug trafficking, and neutralize the effects of natural disasters.Collective Rapid Reaction Force @ Wikipedia The Oktober Guard was an ally of G.I. Joe in the War Against Terror until the 2014–15 Russian military intervention in Ukraine, after which cooperation between the two teams cooled drastically. The Guard is commanded in the field by Captain Red Star. History Pre-MUX continuity The inception of the Oktober Guard cannot be dated accurately, but Cold War era American intelligence places it roughly around the same time the G.I. Joe team was founded. Though most call the Oktober Guard the Russian equivalent of the G.I. Joe team, it is more accurately the Warsaw Pact equivalent of the Joe team, including members from other countries like Czechoslovakia and East Germany. The Oktober Guard takes it's name from Russia's famed October revolution when the Soviet Union was first founded. Under the command of Colonel Brekhov, the Guard's original team consisted of five members: Brekhov, Daina, Horrorshow, Schrage and Stormavik. The Oktober Guard first came up against the G.I. Joe team in the Hindu Kush mountains. The two teams were battling for the wreckage of a crashed spy plane. During the fighting the two teams were surprised by a large force of Cobra troops led by Cobra Commander. Cobra had played the teams against each other in order to steal the spy plane. In order to track down Cobra, the Joe team and the Oktober Guard joined forces. Once the teams tracked down the cargo, Brekhov quickly took advantage of the Joes and attempted to take the spy plane. In a tense moment, one of the Joes held Cobra Commander at gunpoint, thinking he was their way out. Not willing to let the Joes have the advantage, Brekhov simply shot the prisoner, only to discover it wasn't even the real Cobra Commander. The Joes escaped Cobra's lair, leaving the Guard to fend for themselves. The Soviets somehow escaped, as they have encountered the Joes numerous times since. Dragonsky was added to the team as both a master mechanic and the team's new flame-thrower. An old veteran, Dragonsky can drive any vehicle and was indispensable when the team ran afoul of the Joes and Cobra in Afghanistan. The team was transporting an experimental laser cannon across the desert when they were ambushed by a team of Cobras led by Destro. The laser was stolen and Daina and Schrage were captured. The rest of the team retrieved their armored vehicles, took back the laser and rescued their captured comrades. On the way through the desert to meet up with a train driven by Dragonsky, the team was again attacked by Cobra. The two groups fought to a standstill until the train reached a seaport, where a freighter filled with Joes promptly took the laser. They had been assisted by a group of Joes disguised as local tribesman who had followed the October Guard since they arrived in Afghanistan. According to the Joes, the laser had been originally designed by American scientists and stolen by Russian spies. A furious Brekhov was forced to let the Joes take the laser. The Oktober Guard next met the G.I. Joe team somewhere in the Baltic Sea. The Joes, disguised as Swedish fishermen, where spotted by Brekhov and Daina in a Russian helicopter. The Guard suspected the Joes were trying to recover a sunken American submarine rumored to be in the area. Cobra then arrived to take the submarine and fought the Russians, not willing to let them recover the sub. In the end, it was revealed that there was no sub after all. The Joes let the two groups fight until they reached their goal: recovering the defecting Captain Bulgakov from the Russians' ship, the Udaloy. The Joes had once again played Cobra and the October Guard against each other to reach their objective. Over the next few years, the Oktober Guard faced off against the Joes and Cobra, again and again. They fought the Joes and river pirates in an Asian jungle, only to have both teams lose their objective to the pirates. The Guard ran into the Joes on Cobra Island while attempting to kidnap Cobra Commander. The Joes were investigating the Guard and captured Stormavik and Schrage. The Oktober Guard lost the Commander, but stole a Cobra Mamba helicopter. Unfortunately, Brekhov was forced to give up the helicopter, trading it for the Joes' prisoners. The Russian team fought a small group of Joes while assisting a communist dictator in Southeast Asia, known as General Lom. They joined forces with the Joe team on an ice flow bordering American and Russian territories, discovering and destroying Cobra's secret TerrorDrome, hidden beneath the ice. The final mission of the original Oktober Guard began when the Russians arrived in Sierra Gordo to assist the revolutionary leader, El Jefe, in his fight to overthrow the local government. The Soviet government hoped to make Sierra Gordo communist territory. The nation's current government was being supported by Cobra and Destro's Iron Grenadiers. All during the mission, a small group of Joes spied on both sides. During the fighting, Colonel Brekhov was moved by the small nation's revolution, having long become cynical over the "communist revolution" of his Soviet superiors. He and the rest of his team fought valiantly, and in the end Brekhov, Horrorshow, Stormavik and Schrage were all killed in action. Despite the help of the Joe spies, they lost. Both teams were betrayed when El Jefe decided to accept the support of the North American Banana Monopoly, a third party group of investors only interested in exploiting the country. The Joes (Recondo, Shockwave and Falcon) were captured along with Daina and Dragonsky, the Oktober Guard's only surviving members. They were all eventually rescued from the South American nation by a team of Joes. A short time later, the Joes discovered that the Oktober had not been disbanded as they originally believed. New members were added to the team. In addition to Daina and Dragonsky, the team now included Lieutenant Gorky and Sergeant Misha. The new team joined the Joes in a joint US-Soviet mission to help the rebel coalition of Sierra Gordo push Cobra and Destro out of their country. After a disastrous beginning to the mission, the two teams fought their way through the jungles of Sierra Gordo and were assisted by Tucaro tribesman in their fight to get to the extraction site where they would be rescued. The mission showed that over the past several years the relationship between the October Guard and the G.I. Joe team had grown from bitter rivals to reluctant allies. The fall of the Soviet Union brought an end to the Oktober Guard as it once was, but the former members occasionally participate in missions together. Led by Russian colonel, Red Star (who for some undisclosed reason looks exactly like the late Colonel Brekhov), the former Oktober Guard joined forces with the Joe team's Star Brigade in a space mission that took them to an asteroid headed towards Earth. The asteroid was modified by an out-of-control Soviet scientist who used robots to take control of the asteroid and use it as a weapon. The two teams again fought well together, defeating the robots and stopping the asteroid. Today, with the instability of Russia, the Oktober Guard's future is uncertain. It is likely, however, that the former members of the team will continue to be the best operatives the Russian military has to offer, on their own or as a team. The Soviets sent the Oktober Guard to retrieve one of their downed spy planes in the country of Afghanistan. The group soon finds out the Joe Team beat them to it. They intercepted the convoy before it reaches its extraction point. The Guard is outgunned and at a severe disadvantage compared to the Joes' RTV's ability to fire from higher ground. However, they refused to be intimidated and their leader, Colonel Brekhov, executes an incredible bold action that resulted in both teams down to fighting in hand-to-hand combat. When Cobra swooped in and took the RTV and the spy plane, the Guard reluctantly enters into a temporary truce and team up with the Joes. Together, they headed to Iran where Cobra's stronghold is located. Brekhov's team infiltrate the stronghold from one side. They bypassed Cobra's booby traps by holding a Cobra Trooper hostage and lead them to the RTV's location. Then and there, the Guard attempted to take the RTV from the Joes. The Joes did not take kindly for having the tables turned so soon and were able to take the RTV. The Guard is left to their fates battling Cobra Troopers. The final mission of the original October Guard began when the Russians arrived in Sierra Gordo to assist the revolutionary leader, El Jefe, in his fight to overthrow the local government. The Soviet government hoped to make Sierra Gordo communist territory. The nation's current government was being supported by Cobra and Destro's Iron Grenadiers. All during the mission, a small group of Joes spied on both sides. During the fighting, Colonel Brekhov was moved by the small nation's revolution, having long become cynical over the "communist revolution" of his Soviet superiors. He and the rest of his team fought valiantly, and in the end Brekhov, Horrorshow, Stormavik and Schrage were all killed in action. The team would continue on with new members, but Colonel Brekhov would never be forgotten by his allies or his enemies. MUX Continuity With terror once again on the rise, the Oktober Guard was reformed in 2009 as a Collective Rapid Reaction Force. The Guard is intended to be used to repulse military aggression, conduct anti-terrorist operations, fight transnational crime and drug trafficking, and neutralize the effects of natural disasters.Collective Rapid Reaction Force @ Wikipedia The Oktober Guard was an ally of G.I. Joe in the War Against Terror until the 2014–15 Russian military intervention in Ukraine, after which cooperation between the two teams cooled drastically. The Guard was commanded in the field by Captain Red Star until 2019, when Star quit the Guard and disappeared. To his great surprise, Ruslan Shishani was promoted and made field commander. Members Original Members *Brekhov *Volga/Daina *Horrorshow *Schrage *Stormavik Current Members * Generál-Mayór (General) Artur "Iron Bear" Vaskovia - General of the Oktober Guard team * Generál-Mayór (General) "Blitz" Kreiger - former East German general who has set out to take command of the Oktober Guard and gain access to any alien Quintesson technology secured by the Russians. * Colonel (Полко́вник/Polkóvnik) Volga/Daina Janack - Oktober Guard SIC * Polkovniks (Colonels) Chikatilo - Oktober Guard administrative commanders * Polkovniks (Colonels) Shtern - Oktober Guard administrative commanders * капита́н (Captain) "Red Star" Krimov - Former Oktober Guard Field Commander, retired * Captain (OF-2) Wen-Yun Wong – Returned to China. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Speaks using cowboy slang and uses a lasso. * Captain (Капита́н) Ruslan Shishani - Chechen former-Communist Party officer/Russian Army Military attaché * Leytenánt (Lieutenant) Mikhail "Horrowshow II" Gorky * Starshina (Master-Sergeant) Andrei "Dragonsky" Freisov - team's driver, mechanic, welder, and incendiary weapons expert * Sergeant (Serzhant) "Big Bear" Rostoff * Sergeant (Serzhant) Misha Zubenkov * Evaldas Malenkiy - Tank driver - youngest member of the Guard Oktober Guard Support *Antenna - radio operator and communications specialist *Freeze - winter survival specialist *Twitch - electronics expert and mechanic Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, the Oktober Guard work for the still-unified USSR. References See also * Custom Oktober Guard vehicle kitbashes Category:Oktober Guard Category:Sub-Factions